


Journal entries

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Quirrel is assigned to the teacher's archives and keeps a journal to remember everything happening.
Relationships: Monomon the Teacher & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), Monomon the Teacher/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Journal entries

Day 0  
Today is the day. I guess I should be at least a little scared but I guess being an adventurer helps me being calm at times like this. I'll leave pretty much everything behind but my curiosity just makes it impossible for me to regret it.  
Tonight I will go to the fog canyon to start being a person guard and assistance to the great Monomon. Everyone has heard of her in the city of tears but I have no idea of what she might be like, physically or mentally. Isma herself assigned me to this task and she even granted me her hability to never fear acid ever again. Even if it does look impressive, it changes nothing onto my body. I'm very curious to see what will happen, what will I find there, why should I keep everything I learn from there a secret... Still, I won't complain. This is a one in a lifetime chance and I won't waste it.  
So from now on, I will write on this journal to keep track of everything for myself. 

Day 1  
It took me a long time but I finally arrived to the fog canyon. Today I've been through a lot. The fungal wastes were no big deal, I've went there plenty of times before. It is always very interesting to see the creature evolving in such environment. Some are hostiles so the monarchy decided that I shouldn't travel alone. And so Ze'mer joined me. At first she didn't look as impressive as the other great knight I met, but my mistake was to judge on apparences. I should have known by now with everything I've experienced to never judge on apparences, but the fact that she came from the white palace probably ... Disturbed me. Every person I met from there was rude, thinking of me as unworthy of their talk, but they were incredibly fragile both in mind and physically talking. Still, Ze'mer was everything I didn't expected. She's graceful but agile, and what seemed as only decorations were revealed to be deadly weapons to any creature daring to attack us. It was impressive, and I dare to say that I admire her. Deeper in the fungal wastes, we found the mantis tribe. It wasn't necessary for my mission but if I saw well, the knight had to deliver something to the rulers. They were staring at her like predators, I really wonder why. Their daughter seemed to appreciate her, but that was the only friendly mantis I saw in the place. And after all of that, we arrived in the fog canyon. That place is ... How could I describe it ? It's very difficult. Very pale. It looks peaceful and poetic. The air is fresh but not cold enough to make me uncomfortable. I tried to take a bath in the acid. It was a very special sensation. It felt like a substance that wanted to burn my shell, but something transformed the burn into warmth. I don't know if I'll go into theses a lot but I really did appreciate the experience.  
But even if the vegetation is very lovely, there is no other bugs down here. It makes happy, I wasn't fond of the city's hyper activity.  
We haven't reached the archive yet but it shouldn't be too far now. Ze'mer is sleeping and I will probably join her in a few minutes if excitement doesn't keep me awake. 

Day 2  
Today was really something. I really can't believe what happened but I'd rather say that I'm ... Happy ?  
We arrived with Ze'mer at the archives. It's a pretty well hidden building, buried under the ground next to a acid lake. The strangest thing about it was the fact that it was completely lifeless. No other bugs. I was expecting more helpers but I guess Monomon is already someone who works good on her own. Maybe she didn't even wanted an assistant and I was just assigned by ... Not. It would be rude to guess that an higher being thought of me for this kind of task.  
Still, at the bottom of the laboratory we finally met her. She really was gigantic compared to me but she wasn't menacing, rather a protective figure. After we made small introductions, Ze'mer left and we waited awkwardly in silence before she said something to me. Maybe I should have thought of it as rude, as a worker for the king, maybe I shouldn't have accepted her offer but... I think I'll be quickly glad I did.  
She told me that she was happy to have me but quickly made it clear that she was unsure about the whole assistant thing. To write her exact words, it would be "quite a oppressing kind of task and would force me to consider you as an inferior being."  
So what she asked me was that maybe, instead of being a simple assistant, I should be more friendly and try to actually enjoy my time with her.  
This experience will clearly be something.

Day 3  
Three whole days with Monomon now. And dare I say, she's great. She is treating me so well, asking me about my life and my travels with genuine interest and she even has great humour ! I've never imagined I could laugh with someone as important as her before ! I don't think that means that every person like her has this kind of personality but that's reassuring. Still, I should write a bit about the experiments. So, if I understood everything completely, there is a substance called infection appearing all over the world by the form of orange goo. It is right now kept a secret by the royal family because it is apparently very threatening (I'm really not sure why, it doesn't look poisonous nor affecting bodies but I was too afraid to ask Monomon.) So to stop this goo from spreading, Monomon is trying to keep different types of quantities in her creations and see what it does. There is small sizes (about the size of my head) big ones (bigger the my whole body) and a gigantic specimen that is unique for now. (Apparently it took her too much energy to create it and she won't try it again.)  
I'm looking forward to see what will be happening with theses experiments. 

Day 14  
Today I've learned why the goo is dangerous. And I began to think that the request for me to get here wasn't for me to help but rather for me to protect Monomon as long as I could and I would get replaced once my shell cracked. I'm not so fond of the idea but ... I'm sure it'll be fine. I don't consider myself as powerful, but I will be able to protect her. Not because they asked me but on my own will.  
Today one of the big specimens exploded, damaging several parts of my body. It wasn't too bad, but the explosion was really powerful. Such power contained is a body, it is just incredible. Monomon thankfully wasn't injured and helped me recover a bit. Apparently the infection cell put into the experiment's body became self aware once I popped its protection by incident.  
I'm kind of lost writing this, I hope it doesn't show too much. Monomon suggested that I should take a break outside tomorrow. I'll ask her if we could wander around the Queen's garden, they're pretty near.  
I hope everything will be alright 

Day 32  
All of the experiments are aggressive. Each and every one became dangerous in different ways. The little ones absorbed charged up lumaflies and became electrified. The big ones are all explosive and very dangerous to interact with. Uumuu, the biggest test is the only one who didn't show any sort of reaction in responses to stimulus.  
Monomon is very scared, not for her life but more about what she created. I'm trying to calm her down but she's right on a lot of points. If theses escape the archives, it would be catastrophic. 

Day 64  
Uumuu became self aware for about two days now. And by self aware I mean that they know they are trapped, they know we create them and they want to get out by any means possible. They've got electric powers and complete immunity to acid which was never observed on the other subjects. We have locked him inside a big room in the lab. He's not happy about it. We're not either. 

Day 75  
Since the subjects have all been put into secured containers we haven't got any problems anymore. Monomon and I decided not to interact with them outside of watching them behind the glass walls. Monomon decided to stop producing any other experiments for more than a week now. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. She told me she probably wouldn't have last if I wasn't with her. I'm glad I'm able to help her that much. Even if the situation is very stressful she's always gentle and never got mad at me when I did things I shouldn't have.  
I'm happy to stay with her. It is a rather selfish desire but I hope I will be able to stay with her. 

Day 77  
The king knew Monomon stopped working on her experiments. I wasn't sure if it was really essential but apparently it was enough for him to move onto the archive with the Hollow Knight. I saw the pale king. He was in front of me. I saw a higher being. It is a very strange feeling, but not in a good way. He discussed with Monomon in private but I'm not sure what since they are still talking while I'm writing this. The Hollow Knight is next to me. They're particularly impressive. They don't talk nor act if they aren't ordered to. They don't seem to have any will or any possibilities to fulfill their will. I wonder if they really got no desires or if they just do their best to hide any desire they might have.  
In case, I find it pretty depressing. 

Day 78  
Monomon told me bout the king's proposition. This kingdom is dying because of the infection. But the king has a solution. He needs three powerful being to be put into an eternal sleep and the Hollow Knight to make it last eternal. Monomon was asked to be one of the three beings. She accepted it, she thinks it would be for the better. I'm sad. I don't want to loose her. But still, I respect her decision and trust her. If she thinks it is for the best, I will trust the teacher.

Day 101  
Today is our last day together. We decided to spend it in the queen's garden. It reminded me of our first days together. I would like to say that I'm okay with her being gone but I'm not. I don't want to loose her. Today she told me everything will be okay and I want to trust her. I want to believe it but I can't help being sad.  
She gave me her mask. I never saw her taking it off before. I know how precious it was to her. I won't ever let it go.  
I won't deceive her. 

Day 102  
She's asleep.  
Her, Herrah and Lucien are asleep. Forever. For our sake. I will never talk to her anymore. I don't know how should I believe that.  
I didn't came to the Hollow knight ceremony. I wanted to stay with her. She's just fell asleep and ... That was it. She's in front of me right now. I wonder if she can hear me. I wonder if she still feels anything anymore. 

Day 113  
The experiments are out of control. They went out of their containers and invaded the whole fog canyon. They're everywhere. Everything here is trying to kill me. I don't know how long I'll be able to stay by her side. 

Day 1??  
I'm leaving. I can't stand seeing her all the time. I don't want to see failed creatures everywhere. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stay with you Monomon.  
I'll bring your mask with me. 

Day 0??00?1  
I have no idea of what day it is today. I'm reading this journal not to loose too much but by the time I'm writing this, I think I forgot half of the things I read. Maybe this isn't the first time I'm reading this ? Did have had that idea before and just forgot about it again ?  
Anyway I am not in the place described in the pages anymore. Or at least I think so. There are no jellyfishes here just a lot of mad creatures. I'm loosing all of my memories. I don't why I want to travel so bad. I already forgot why I want to come back.  
Future Quirrel reading this or rereading this.  
I don't know why but  
Please try to go back where it calls you

**Author's Note:**

> There is probably a lot of similar works on ao3 but I just wanted to write about that a lot.  
> It just feels like something Quirrel will do.  
> I wrote it so that the relationship between Monomon and Quirrel would be up to you so feel free to interpret it as you please !


End file.
